


Ours Is A Love Worth More Than Gold

by gottawriteanegoortwo



Series: Dilliam [2]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottawriteanegoortwo/pseuds/gottawriteanegoortwo
Summary: When you're Mayor, some things have to be kept a secret from the world. Love shouldn't be such a thing, but this was a time when it was frowned upon. Lucky for him, he is in love with a soldier who makes sure to remind him how important what they have is, no matter what the world might think.
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Series: Dilliam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869208
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Ours Is A Love Worth More Than Gold

Various infrastructural changes were being brought through. This meant that Damien was in meetings with developers, builders, local residents, advisers, and various councillors to ensure the process would go through without stepping on too many toes. The Mayor would always go the extra mile, but it always came at the cost of tiring him out.

But at last, the day came to a close, and Damien just needed to pack up and go home. The temptation to nap on the couch was there… But if he did then he’d never leave. He just needed that little boost to encourage the walk home… 

“Ah, there you are, you rascal!”

Damien jumped at the voice, which made William laugh in return. 

“Colonel! A pleasant surprise to see you here. What are you doing -” He paused as William closed the door.

“It’s okay, Damien. Your secretary went home, and the cleaners are nowhere to be seen. It’s just us.” That seemed to make Damien relax and realise William’s hands were behind his back. “I got you something. Close your eyes.” Dutifully, Damien did so. One hand was taken into William’s warm hand, followed by the sensation of an object being gently placed on it. “Alright… You can open them.”

It was a white rose. Fully in bloom, Damien knew it had been bought specially. The stem was stripped of leaves and thorns, which made it ideal to slip through the button hole on his jacket. No doubt that was the intention.

“Will… It’s beautiful. You know you don’t need to buy me anything.”

“But I do, Damien. I wish I could come in here with a big bouquet of flowers, or a giant teddy bear. I wish it was easier to tell the world how much I love you, but what we have…”

“… They can’t know,” finished Damien softly. Why was this wrong? It was love, as much as any man and woman could have. But yet if the world found out, both men would be disgraced. Their public reputation would be ruined, and both would be looked down on with scorn. Yet, that didn’t seem to bring William down, as a smile made the moustache lift on one side.

“It’s the biggest secret in the whole city. A mystery no one will solve if I can help it.” Even as lovers, William’s focus was protecting Damien. “No clever chap would brag about how much gold he has, and you’re more precious to me than a house full of gold. So long as you know how much I adore you, my lips are sealed and none shall know about what we share.” A hand gently brushed Damien’s cheek, a gesture amplified by the fondness in William’s eyes. The Mayor couldn’t help but move a little closer, leaning his head against the hand. In an instant, strong arms wrapped around him and he could rest his head against William’s barrel chest.

“I love you, Will.”

Four words. That was all that was needed to make William’s heart flutter like a bird. He would give the suggestion of walking home together soon, but he wanted to enjoy this moment of closeness.

The surprise of the rest of the white rose bouquet waiting in Damien’s living room could be delayed by a few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [gottawriteanegoortwo](https://gottawriteanegoortwo.tumblr.com/post/184304125157/dilliam-ours-is-a-love-worth-more-than-gold) and backdated to match that. I'm currently trying to figure this site out and resist the urge to edit my older work while uploading it.


End file.
